epic_sevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Bellona
|MaxStat = }} A noble lady of Ezera yearning for freedom. Hero Background Daughter of a noble Ezeran family, Bellona ran away from home, refusing to be forced into an arranged marriage. After joining the Phantom CIC she appears to be much more satisfied with her new life, where she can fight as many strong enemies as she likes and hone her skills. Bellona Moune bears an education fitting of a high-class woman and is in frequent attendance at parties and festivities, something she claims is all she's good for. Her parents intended for her to wed Aither after he would take the throne as King of Ezera so that the Moune family could control him and become the most powerful noble family in the Kingdom. Connections |} Personality Bellona can come off as cold and calculating in her worse moments, her every interaction possibly having an underlying motive or being a part of a bigger scheme. This is accompanied by a slightly childlike mischievousness that surfaces whenever she makes banter with others, seeming to enjoy teasing and messing with other people who fall prey to her wiles. On a normal day, Bellona is cool and level-headed. She displays wits and intelligence befitting her stature as a noblewoman of Ezera. Underneath this front, however, is a young girl that longs for the outside world and to make her own real decisions for herself without anyone getting in the way. Having lived all this time with her life decided for her, Bellona grew a yearning to strike out on her own and do what she enjoys instead of abiding by what she is told. For a time, she hid away bitterness and resignation after trying so long to earn her freedom only to fail each and every time. After helping to thwart the attempt to assassinate Aither during his coronation in the Side Story "Where Roses May Bloom", Bellona regained the will to forge her own path for herself. Despite her persona, Bellona can act according to her inner desires even without realizing it herself and thus makes her true intentions easier to realize. And despite what she lets on, Bellona can fold under pressure. She is unexpectedly sincere and wants for real and close friendship, something she learned to forge by herself after finally mustering up the will to run away from home. Skills | :+1 > +5% damage dealt :+2 > +5% damage dealt :+3 > +5% damage dealt :+4 > +10% damage dealt :+5 > +10% damage dealt}} '' Bellona attacks all enemies by waving a fan. Damage dealt increases with more enemies. Bellona attacks all enemies by waving a fan. Damage dealt increases with more enemies. Grants her '''immunity' for 1 turn after attacking.'' ( ) | :+1 > +5% damage dealt :+2 > +5% damage dealt :+3 > +5% damage dealt :+4 > +10% damage dealt :+5 > +10% damage dealt}} chance to decrease Defense for 2 turns. Effect chance increases by 20% when Razorwind Fan is triggered by Windbreak Fan. ( ) : : Increases damage dealt. (Consumes 10 .)| :+1 > +15% damage dealt :+2 > +5% effect chance :+3 > -1 turn cooldown :+4 > +10% effect chance :+5 > +15% damage dealt}} |} Specialty : Competitive Noble :After leaving her family mansion, she hopes to learn much about the outside world. :Dispatch Mission: Explore Type - Reward Bonus +6% : How to obtain *Covenant Summon Memory Imprint Heroes used to Memory Imprint: *Bellona *Unknown Slate Awaken Sprite Portrait